


Not a good day after a mission.

by Tomoko_Hiroshima



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Out of Character, Plot Twist, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve needs to calm down, Tony Needs a Hug, bucky is a tired boy, bucky just wanted to sleep with his boy, kinda i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoko_Hiroshima/pseuds/Tomoko_Hiroshima
Summary: It a bad bad time for Tony and Bucky.(written for a school project, got really inappropriate so I had to create a new idea)





	Not a good day after a mission.

When the Avengers got back to headquarters, Bucky decided to take a fat nap on the leather couch. Everyone was exhausted, Tony was sitting next to Bucky, petting his hair lightly. Knowing that stimulation will make the ex-soldier more at ease while asleep. Tony was about to pass out as well, until he smelt the sweet aroma of coffee being brewed, he looked up and saw the two-faced bitch, Steve Rogers holding a mug of coffee. Tony took the mug, thanked him with a slight smile and drank some of the black coffee. 

Tony Stark knew something was off when he took big drink of coffee, he needed the caffeine. It didn’t taste like his usual drink, and he knows that Steve knows how to make it. Steve takes his hand, and pulls him up. At this time everyone has either gone home to their families, planet, or passed out. Tony’s eyes were slightly slanted and puffed up. What in the world did he drink? 

Steve picked him up bridal style, as soon as his feet touched the ground and carried him upstairs, in Tony’s room, locked the door and set him on the bed. 

Bucky couldn’t feel Tony’s smooth hands on his hair, and started to shift, thinking it would remind him. After 5 minutes of shifting around, it was clear Tony wanted him awake, which was unusual, because Tony always, always, always allowed him to sleep for however long Bucky needed to recharge, but without Tony’s hands sleep was hard to come by, plagued with flashbacks and nightmares that woke him up. When Bucky sat up and looked around, he noticed heros passed out, but no sign of Tony or Steve. He frowns slightly. 

 

“Tony?” he whispered, in his scruffy sleepy voice, his regular voice hasn’t been found yet. He decided, to get up and walk around the first floor, and saw remains of coffee. “Tony?’ he said again, yawning. 

 

Steve pinned Tony down on his expensive sheet, and bit his neck. Tony made a slight noise, and tried to maneuver away. “Bucky…” he whispered, as Steve’s hand’s roamed over his body. Steve slapped his cheek. “What the fuck did you just say?” Steve asked, Tony stared at him, wide eyed. Emotions swimming around his eyes. Vulnerability. Tony closed his eyes, a tray tear falling. Tony felt flesh touch his dick. He was flaccid. He knew what was going to happen. He hoped Bucky would come, but at the same time, knew it wouldn’t be good. Steve grabbed his face, and kissed him. His eyes, stayed trained on the door. Tears free falling. 

Bucky decided to head upstairs, and into his and Tony’s bedroom, where he found it was locked. Huh. He decided to slide to the floor, and wait until whatever Tony was doing. He decided to try to sleep again, which he succeeded in doing. He tried to dream, but without Tony’s precedence all he got was a flashback from Russia. 

He woke up, to strange noises, that sounded like what Tony sounds like when he has sex. “Tony…?” he said, softly. He got up his joints cracked, and banged on the door. 

“Fuck. You woke him up.” Steve growled when he heard the bang. Shoulda done this downstairs, so he would know how much of a slut you are for my cock.” He moaned, and came inside of Tony without any warning. Tony just laid still, taking it. Hs dick never reaching hardness. His eyes were closed, dried tears stained his soft face. A very small part of his mind, registered the sounds coming outside the room. Steve just rolled his eyes, pulled out, and got prestenable. And opened the door. 

“Bucky!” Steve said, happily. Bucky stared at him, he reeked of sex. “Where is Tony.” He demanded, STaring head on, even though he is shorter. Steve’s smile never faltered, “In the lab.”

Bucky shook his head, “No. Because when I wake up from my naps, He is always next to me. So where is he, Rogers?” Bucky asked, again, stepping forward, making Steve to stumble back, still holding the door out of the site of Tony Stark.

“You are hiding something. I know you, Show me what you did.” he asked, walking forward again, and Steve had to let go of the door. Bucky turned, and saw his boyfriend, his eyes went wide. He slowly walked over towards him. Passed out, cum dripping out of his hole, bite marks everywhere. “Tony…” he started to shake, out of anger because if he was awake, this wouldn’t have happened, he turned back and saw Steve, glaring. “You did this. Didn’t you?” He came charging towards Steve, and punched him, square in the jaw. ‘How could you! Why. I thought we were friends!” He screamed, and got on top of Steve, and used him metal arm to punch him. 

Tony heard the commotion, and opened his eyes, groaned in pain as he slowly sat up. He wiped his eyes, felt the dried cum and tears. Disgusting. “Bucky..?” Tony asked, in a raspy voice. Bucky couldn’t hear him, it was all red, he completely shut off, the Winter Soldier taking over. He heard cries and screams, he saw a lock of dark brown hair. Bucky. Tony got up, and got off the bed, eyes wide at the scene before him. “Bucky!” Tony called, freaking out, not sure what to do, he got closer and grabbed his hair, trying to get him off. Bucky registered the feel of familiar hands. He looked up, and saw Tony. His Tony. The Tony that Steve decided would be cool to fuck. Remains of Steve still on him, dried but still on him. Bucky started to cry. He couldn’t protect him. His boyfriend. He's probably-mostly-likely-to-be husband. Tears started to fall, and he stared deep inside Tony’s emotional eyes, used his normal, human arm to grab his hand that is on his head. 

“I...I’m so sorry.” Bucky whispered. “I wasn’t there for you. I killed your parents, and...and I couldn’t protect you from Steve.” Tony kneeled down, and cupped his face, stared deeply inside him. “It is-” 

Bucky woke up, screaming. “Tony! TONY! Where are you TONY! TONY!” he sat up, looking like a wide eyed, scared animal. Bucky turned his head, looking for his boyfriend. Tony was right next to him, looking at him, confused. “James..James I’m right here.” Tony said, softly putting his hands on his shoulder. Bucky whipped his head so fast, and relief showed in his face, and grabbed him and hugged him so tightly. “Tony. Tony. Tony. I love you. I love you so much. I will always be here for you, I love you so much.” He chanted, Tony hugged him back, slightly confused, but didn’t mind the sweet words, even though he didn’t think he deserved it. 

“I love you too, Bucky.” He said, pulling away and kissing him, full of force, passion, and love.


End file.
